


Treasure

by ElvenMaia, orphan_account



Series: Inkwell [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, First attempt at willing poetry so uh sry, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Slash, Poetry, Poor Maedhros, Regret, Suicide, how does poetry work, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenMaia/pseuds/ElvenMaia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The gaping mouth of death is mere steps away. The fated Silmaril burns in his hand. Maedhros stops and realizes; his curse will follow him through death. The only thing left for him to treasure are faded memories.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: Inkwell [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528916
Kudos: 8





	Treasure

**_~Inkwell Series~_ **

Treasure

_Burning, burning, burning._

Hand is a-fire,

With that cursed jewel of radiance

Family dead and bleeding, and regret mocks

me, ‘ _how could you do this?’  
  
~_

_Burning, burning, burning._

It alights in my chest

Flaring out,

And taking up that empty space

~

_Burning, burning, burning._

I will never forget him

His forgiveness,

The understanding in his face, and hair awash with gold

~

_Burning, burning, burning._

I ache  
  
And regret

All the lies to him I ever told  
  
~

_Burning, burning, burning._

Is that smoke; can you see?

The welcoming arms of death

Lying in wait for me

~

_Burning, burning, burning._

I wonder

If this is how he felt

In those very last moments, when the light in his eyes leaves

~

_Burning, burning, burning._

Heavy steps trod

Over earth and over sand

But then I remember that cursed fated treasure devouring my remaining hand

~

_Burning, burning, burning._

I am now on my knees  
  
Screams erupt behind me,

But I pay them no heed

~

_Burning, burning, burning._

It is hopeless for me

The ships, the fire, the Curse,

_Finno, I hope you truly do forgive me  
_

_~_

_Burning, burning, burning._

I thought it was a dream

But, no, it is real,

Never again will I see him beam

~

_Burning, burning, burning._

It is over

It is done;

And I jump

~

_Burning, burning, burning._

‘ _Will you ever,_

_Ever,_

_Come back to me?_ ’

~

_Burning, burning, burning._

What can you see,

On the horizon?

‘ _Just a memory_ ,’ I answer, the grey walls of justice closing in on me for an eternity

‘ _Fated, greyed, and unaccessible, but it is my only treasure._ ’

oOoOoOo

**Author's Note:**

> I think I broke poetry lol.  
> Just thought I’d share a thing I wrote instead of sleeping. :3


End file.
